


Christmas is About Love

by Ladyofwarandmercy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Making Love, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofwarandmercy/pseuds/Ladyofwarandmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve in Orlando and 75 degrees. Both Grant and Skye end up at a safehouse for the night. No presents, no tree, no egg nog. Just two people in love. Changed ratings for moar readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is About Love

When Grant and Skye made it to the safehouse and activated security, Grant pulled out a burner phone and texted someone. “Hey, you better text your mama hen like I’m texting mine. We’re okay for the night.” Skye looked at him dubiously, “That’s what you said in Tokyo when it was Simmons and me.” Grant tossed Skye a burner phone. “In Tokyo, we were forced to re-use a compromised SHIELD safehouse because of real estate prices. This is Orlando, Florida. Much easier to dump old property and have Black Douglas Security buy a new one. This place never belonged to SHIELD or HYDRA, only to my company. Nobody’s coming calling who knows where we are, and they certainly won’t know the standard master password for the alarm system.” Skye texted May about her being safe and with Ward, then chuckled, “Simmons and I did enjoy watching you fight all those guys in nothing but your boxers.” Grant smiled and rolled his eyes. “Glad I could put on a nice show for you two, but I prefer to be properly dressed for a fight.” Grant tromped off to the kitchen. Skye could see through the bar that the fridge was recently stocked. She also noticed a pile of junk mail on the coffee table. 

“Looks a bit lived-in here, Grant. You sure they can’t find you?” She could smell a pasta-dinner-for-two sizzling in a pan on the stove, as Grant softened some butter in the microwave. He then mixed in some garlic and spices, and slathered it on some sliced bollilos before he answered. “I’m a softer target without having friends over. Especially friends who make earthquakes happen. To be honest, HYDRA is more pissed at me than they are at you. If they knew where I was, the opportunity to grab me was when I hadn’t met up with my SHIELD friends.” He popped the garlic bread in the oven as he finished the pasta, then put the meal on two plates, with a garlic bread each. For a few minutes, they both focused on the meal. From the first delicious bite, they were both rudely reminded that the incident they had just escaped made them both skip lunch. “I made more garlic bread?” Grant asked. Skye nodded through the last of the garlic bread stuffed in her mouth, and Grant came back with the rest of the bread. They each ate the rest of the bread, then Grant put a teapot on the stove, took some cream out of the fridge, and then went for a package of instant cocoa from the pantry, and a bottle of peppermint schnapps. He made them both some steaming, thick cocoa with a generous amount of schnapps. “I don’t know about you, Skye, but I’m all keyed up from this afternoon. Hard to tell from the outside here in Orlando, but it’s Christmas Eve. I guess you get your presents when you get back to Coulson. Kara, Cal, and I just got each other gag gifts, and focused on a new game system for Terry. Merry Christmas, I guess. I thought of getting eggnog, but I don’t need the calories, and I was expecting to have to drink it alone. Right now, I’d rather face HYDRA in my underwear again than face the crowd in the stores tonight. But if you want something more than this, um, I’ll do it.”

Skye chuckled and shook her head. “I happen to have a small box of lights I was returning for not looking good with the other lights on the tree back at The Playground, but maybe we can put it in that ficus by the sliding door. Christmas is a lot more about being with, um, people you want to be with, than it is about egg nog. Let’s just have a Christmas ficus, find some Christmas music on the radio, and just unwind.” Grant liked that idea. As he moved the ficus closer to an electrical outlet, Skye went into the pantry to find something she and Grant could drink straight. On her way back from the kitchen, a piece of correspondence caught her eye. It was from one of those inexpensive vasectomy-reversal clinics. Grant apparently had an appointment on the 15th of next month. Grant caught her looking. “Got fixed as my graduation present from SHIELD Academy.” Skye put the bottle of whisky she had gotten from the pantry in Grant’s hands, and looked him in the eye. “You always told me family was pain, that you didn’t want to inflict your family on the rest of the world. What changed your mind, Grant?” For a moment, her stomach involuntarily clenched, thinking of Agent 33. Grant poured both of them a shot, set hers down on the coffee table in front of her, and took her hand. “I remember a beautiful young woman who once told me she wanted to have a big family when that time came. I figure if I still want to be in the running, to have a chance with her, maybe I ought to make myself able to give her those children. Hey, she’s the one who gets the hard part. If she wants to go through four, five pregnancies, labors, midnight feedings, and so on, I figured I just get the fun part in comparison.” Skye smiled sadly. It seemed so long ago, longer than it actually was, when she did want a house full of bright, brown eyes, all given the home with loving parents that was taken from her. 

“Most or all children I have are likely to be latent Gifted like I was. Now I’m the one not so sure about inflicting more of me on the world.” Grant held her tightly. “A bit of wisdom from someone who has been there in the odd family department? Your life is precious, worth preserving, and worth perpetuating, if you have learned to avoid the mistakes that were made with you. It’s hard to believe, but just two years having custody of my Gifted nephew taught me a lot of things. A Gifted raised right can be an asset to all of humanity, not just a threat.” Skye smiled, “Terry is a complete sweetheart who wanted to be a psychologist long before he met you, Grant.” “Yes,” Grant agreed, “That was due to the influence of the shrinks at the institution my brother had him kept at all those years. All I have done was help him along in that goal, and keeping him out of fights as much as possible. Terry chooses to be peaceful and law-abiding, and I enable those choices as much as I can. But Terry is an example of what a Gifted from a loving home can become. You have such a capacity for love, Skye. It’s what I think really made me fall for you. If you worry about being a good parent, you will find you are a much better parent than you think you will be.” Skye held him tighter, as the music on the radio changed to a slow carol. They did a slow dance in front of the impromptu Christmas tree, and let the schnapps and whiskey warm them. 

After a few songs, Grant sputtered with suppressed laughter. “Sorry Skye just thought of the times I’ve kidnapped you, and how it hasn’t gone well.” Skye pierced him with a look, “This was not a kidnapping. This was a mutual decision to leave the scene and use the same safehouse. This will go better for you, because this was a mutual decision to GTFO.” Skye punctuated this with a deep, soulful kiss. The moment they came up for air, Grant murmured, “Oh God, Skye. Please tell me you mean this.” They sank back into the kiss, then Skye answered, “I was going to ask you the same thing. Please be real. Please let this be something real.” Grant picked her up as they kissed again, and carried her to the bedroom. Grant sat on the bed, to be closer in height to Skye, as they continued to kiss. From the other room, Eartha Kitt’s “Santa Baby” began to play. Skye broke away, and did an impromptu striptease to the music for a Grant who was very happy he had changed into a stretchy pair of sweatpants before the kissing started. She stripped down to a matching pair of bra and panties, red with a white turn-under top, with a black “belt” with a buckle over the front of each nipple and around the dropped waist of the panties. The buckle on the panties was nonfunctional. As the song ended, and Skye fooled with the buckles on the bra, Grant could see the buckles on the bra were….functional. As she maneuvered back towards Grant, sitting in his lap, as he played with her nipples through the opened buckles, all Grant could say was, “You went through the whole fight wearing this underneath?” Skye giggled and moaned. “Yes, I even got waxed three days ago, when they told me who all was on the assignment. You know, just in case.” Grant undid the bra before sucking on her nipples. Not only was Grant a “breast man,” he had learned over the years that a man his size needed to be sure the girl was nice and wet before things began. And he especially wanted Skye to enjoy every moment. He wanted this so badly. He wanted this as the first of many times they would find pleasure in one another. He even made sure to slip two fingers in her and slowly open them as he crooked them. She spasmed and moaned, but Grant could feel the right inner muscle stretch gently. It had been awhile for her, he could tell, and her first impression of him inside her didn’t need to involve the term “ouch.”

He licked her juices off his fingers, as Skye pulled his pants and underwear off. Grant then pulled her underwear off, and stared deeply into her eyes as she straddled him and pulled his manhood inside her. It was one thing to catch Grant’s eye as he looked at her when she wasn’t looking, it was one thing to see the love in Grant’s eyes as he loved her from afar. But it was as a candle to the sun compared to the way Grant looked at her as she accepted him into her depths. It was fortunate that time she had seen Grant through those backscatter glasses that one time, and knew he was hung. That way she knew to let him work her until she was ready to take him in, instead of taking his cautiousness for indecision. The sensation was pleasant and filling, not painful. She let go again as she traced her hands over his scarred chest and arms, strong, and sworn to protect her at all costs. She never thought that feeling of complete and utter safety in Grant’s arms would push her right back over the orgasmic edge again, but as she floated back down from Heaven, Grant was on top, and taking cues from her as to how hard to move inside her. She was no virgin, but this was almost like what losing your virginity was supposed to feel like, minus the fumbling and the pain. That sensation of being completely opened to another person And this time, unlike her actual loss of virginity, the feeling that she would love her partner forever and ever wasn’t some illusion. Some night like this would be one where her children would be conceived. With this very man. This man would hold her hand on nights where she was too sore to sleep. He would keep her warm on cold nights, and love her until she was an old woman, and beyond. Forever. That thought of forever tipped her right back over the edge, and she held him closely as he moaned in her ear. That big, strong man was brought to a helpless state of pleasure in her. She felt him spasm inside her, call out her name, and pull her into a deep kiss as he spilled inside her. 

As they both gasped and caught their breath, she could feel Grant soften and shrink inside her. She pulled him into one more kiss before he moved and left her body. He pulled her into a hug, and held her for a while, until the need to pee overwhelmed her. She snickered, as the bra had formed a hat on top of Grant’s head, threw the bra on the floor, and gave Grant a deep kiss, as she carefully left the bed without leaving a mess. Even without presents, it was a very good Christmas.


End file.
